Golden Sun: Turbulent Tides
by Riyuski
Summary: With change occurring all over Weyard, Lemuria is changing most of all. The Adepts learn of turmoil in Lemuria, that is quickly spreading to other lands. A powerful enemy has awakened along with the Golden Sun and with unknown powers can the Adepts win.
1. Prologue

Piers was running. Ignoring the pain of the deep wounds covering his torso, legs and face, his body screaming at him to stop and rest. But he couldn't stop, if he stopped it would be the end of him. They would find him, drag him back and make him go through that ordeal again before they killed him. Piers wouldn't let himself be caught, he had to run away for the first time in his life. He had to run, because it was the only way to stop that nightmare that had unfolded before him.

The nightmare that was impossible, but he had witnessed it with his own two eyes.

'Th-this is impossible! How could she be here, she's dead! I saw her grave?' Piers thought wildly as he made his escape.

Piers ran blindly until he realized he had unconsciously returned to the teleport pad. Pulling out the Teleport Lapris, he activated it. In his mind he willed the stone to transport him to the one place he knew he would be safe and could get the help he sought. Vale.


	2. Chap 1 Visions & Blood

Riyuski: Hi everyone and anyone who reads this. I hope you liked the prologue. Here is the first chapter, please review after you read, I would love to know what you think.

Piers: Sadly though Riyuski does not own Golden Sun or any of its characters or designs.

Felix: You say that like it's a bad think, if she owned us w-OWW!

Riyuski: *retrieves shoe* Shut up Felix, now let's get on with it.

Everyone: ENJOY!

_The sounds of fighting surrounded Sheba, a battle raged around her. It wasn't a normal battle, it was like she saw it through a haze, she couldn't make at any one perso__n's face. __**'**__**I must be having a vision.'**__ She realized as she looked around. The battle seemed to be taking place in a large orientate room, most of the fighting seemed to be condensed to the center of the room. Most of the people fights wore plates of armor __and wielded large cleaved swords. Helmets covered all of their faces, obscuring them from view. The other group fighting was much smaller and they wielded a wide range of weapons from swords to small staffs. They all also had blue hair ranging in tone and __length. _

_At one end of the room sat a large throne were a man with steel colored hair lounged. His face seemed to be carved from stone, his square jaw and steely eyes making him seem all the more dangerous. Next to the chair stood a woman with cerulean blue hair that almost reached the ground. She was beautiful, her face making it impossible to tell her true age. Her blue hair looked like silk running down her back, and pearls decorated her head, intertwining with her hair. The woman's silver dress was made of silk and was embroidered at the bottom and wrist with gold flowers Sheba had never seen before. Sheba gave a start when she looked at the eyes of the women. They were a rich golden color, so much like Piers' eyes. Another man with electric blue hair knelt before the throne, and Sheba felt she knew this person. He was faced away from her though and seemed to be pleading to the man and woman, though Sheba couldn't hear what he said. The blue haired man on the floor clutched at his head shacking it back and forth._

_Slowly the vision faded to darkness, only to be replaced by another. In this one she saw a man running through a dark forest area. Rain pelted down like a waterfall making it impossible to make out the man's features. He staggered along for a while before slumping against a large tree. As the vision began to fade Sheba saw a bright blue light come from the man but the vision was fading and she never saw what the light was._

Waking up after a vision dream was always somewhat disorientating for Sheba. She held her head as she sat up and let the dizziness she felt pass. Looking at the room she shared with Jenna. The other girl was fast asleep on her bed, facing the wall. Sheba had arrived at Vale a week ago with Ivan. They had decided to visit their friends after staying in Contigo for nearly 6 months.

After returning to Vale when the Golden Sun rose, their group had stayed to help rebuild the town. Three months later a carrier came to the village looking for Piers, it was a letter from Lemuria. King Hydro was summoning Piers back to Lemuria to help the once isolated island as I began to open-up more to the outside world. The night before Piers left however he talked with Sheba late into the night. He said that the letter had seemed strange to him, he had an uneasy feeling about returning home. Sheba did her best to reassure he friend, sure it was nothing to worry about. Soon after she and Ivan left to stay in Contigo with Ivan's sister. Mia had also left to return to Imil, though they all promised to visit Vale and their friends as much as possible.

Swinging her legs off the cot her bare feet touched the cool wood floors. Slipping out of the room quietly Sheba followed the hall to the stairs downstairs. Tiptoeing downstairs to the first floor Sheba almost missed the last step when she heard someone say her name. "Sheba?" She looked around for the source of the voice, though the first floor was almost completely dark. The only light came from the little moonlight that filtered through the curtains near the front door. A light rain fell outside. Through the little light Sheba could make out a familiar form seated on the couch in the middle of the room. Felix sat at the far end of the low couch, looking at her curiously.

"Oh! Felix, I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this hour." Sheba walked over and sat down next to her friend. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"I was just thinking, the dark is somewhat calming though isn't it? I had my dijnn to keep me company too." Felix said petting the small earth dijnn she had not noticed before.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

"What makes you say that?" Felix questioned

"Jenna talked to me about your restlessness recently. She told me she heard you going downstairs and up in the middle of the night. She is worried and wanted to know my opinion." She said as Felix looked away, breaking eye contact. "What is the matter Felix, maybe I can help."

Felix was quiet for a while, looking down at the small dijnn in his lap. Finally he sighs a little before looking back up at her.

"For a week or two I have been having a feeling that won't go away. I don't know what it is but I feel like something is going to happen soon. Something bad." Felix looked almost pained as he said this. His brow furrowing and a slight scowl pulled at the corners of his mouth. Sheba thought about what the older boy had said, that he felt something bad was going to happen. She thought of the strange vision she had had, and the connection between the two. She told Felix about the strange vision earlier and her worries for what it meant.

"I don't know exactly what it meant, but I was thinking maybe Piers or Mia could help. I have a feeling the people I saw where Water Adepts, maybe-" Sheba was cut off as one of the windows by the front door seemed to explode. Sheba and Felix shielded their faces from the glass as the earth dijnn, Sap jumped to the floor and over to what had come through the window. When nothing else happened the two inched closer to inspect what had flown through the window.

"What was that?" Felix asked quietly.

"It's Shade!" Sap said in a squeaky voice.

Lying sprawled on the floor was the small Mercury dijnn, a puddle of water pooling underneath the creature. The dijnn quickly picked itself up, shaking water off its coat. Looking around it locked onto Felix, jumping at his face.

"Felix! I found you, you have to help him, he's hurt and a-all this rain, - I barely made it to the village, - and and-" Shade rambled on in a wavy voice, as if it was about to cry. The djinn liked to play, argue, shout and have fun, but they rarely cried.

"Calm down Shade, now tell me what happened." Felix says as he tries to calm the rattled djinn down. After a moment the small creature started again in a still shaky voice.

"You have to help him, P-Piers, he's h-h-hurt really bad!"

As the words register to Felix he turns to Sheba, her face full of concern and shock. He was sure his face mirrored his friends, and it took a moment for him to shake himself out of it. They didn't have time to stand around, especially if Piers was out there hurt. Cradling the small dijnn he turned to Sheba.

"Get dressed quickly, and then go wake Issac and the others. I'll wake Jenna. Hurry!"

With that they both quickly returned to their rooms and dressed. Felix set Shade so that the dijnn could rest until they started to search for Piers. Sheba past Felix in the hall and darted out of the house, wearing a light cloak to protect her from the rain. Felix entered Jenna's room and crossed to her bed. Usually it took a while to get Jenna up and going in the morning, unfortunately they didn't have time now.

Yanking the covers off his sleeping sister he shook her shoulder roughly.

"Jenna, wake up. There's an emergency, c'mon!"

Auburn eyes opened and focused sleepily on Felix's face. Jenna sat up yawning widely. "What's going on, it's still early."

"Get dressed, Piers needs our help now!"

At the mention of their friend Jenna snapped to attention, climbing out of bed and rummaging through her dress. Now that Jenna was up Felix left her to dress as he retrieved his light cloak from near the front door.

Once Jenna joined him the brother and sister waited just outside their house for Sheba to return with the others.

"Are you sure it's this way Shade?" Felix asked the dijnn as their group searched the surrounding woods. The rain had not let up, if anything it had gotten worst. Shade had tucked itself into the hood of Felix's cloak, hiding from the rain. The dijnn was trying its best to pinpoint Piers location through the link it shared with Piers and the other mercury dijnn he had set to him. The weather was making it harder to follow the link and their group was growing exhausted from trekking through the forest in the rain.

"Shade said it did not take him long to reach the village," Isaac said as he walked in line with Felix. "That means that were ever he left Piers it's not too far away. We should be able to find him soon." Isaac did his best to reassure the old Earth Adept. He knew Felix was close to Piers and got along well with the Lemurian.

"Yeah Lets hurry, this stupid rain is only getting worse." Garet complained as Jenna elbowed him.

"Hey! I remember this area this is around were I left to get everyone!" Shade shouted as he zipped out of Felix's hood. Shade darted around the small clearing before settling down near a half hidden trail. "He's this way."

Picking the dijnn back up Felix started down the path. "Piers! Where are you?" They called as they walked down the dark, wet path. It was Ivan who eventually slippedin the wet grass.

"Ugh!" Ivan groaned as he picked himself up from the wet ground.

"You okay Ivan, you didn't hurt yourself did you." Isaac asked the smaller Jupiter Adept.

"Yeah, I fin-!" Ivan cut off sharply, as he stared at his right hand, eyes widening.

"Ivan, what's wrong?" Sheba asked placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder, glimpsing what was on his hand. Sheba gasped slightly and Ivan turned his hand for the others to see in dim lighting.

His hand was dripping with dark red blood, the rain water deluding it and making it run down Ivan's hand. The others were in shocked for a moment before Felix turned back to the path.

"We have to find Piers, now!" Felix said firmly as he began searching the path again.

"What the hell is going on, what happened to Piers and how did he end up all the way back near Vale. Didn't he return to Lemuria?"Garet yelled, frustrated as they scanned the forest.

"Calm down Garet, obviously something happened. That doesn't matter now though, we have to find Piers' before…" Ivan cut off quietly

"Let's not think like that, Piers is tough. We all know that, now let's continue searching." Isaac assured the younger boy.

It didn't take them long after that to find him; it was Jenna that saw him first. Half hidden by bushes and low hanging branches, his aqua blue hair is what saved him from going un-noticed. Felix and Isaac had to gently carry him to a clearer area with over-hanging trees to stop most of the rain from falling on them. The group was shocked at the condition their friend was in.

Piers was unconscious, though his brow furrowed in pain as they looked over his wounds. The aqua hair behind Piers' right ear was turned a deep red from an open wound that still bled. His once clean lemurian clothes were cut and torn in places, blood staining it in spots. His clothes were also soaked through completely and he wore no cloak to stop the rain. He had been out in the rain for a while. Dark purple bruising covered his left cheek and circling his neck running beneath the collar of his jacket. A large wound ran just below his stomach, the fabric of his jacket and tunic sliced open. It was made most likely from a sword. Piers' breathing was shallow and pained.

"We should get him to the Sanctuary, his wounds are serious. And we have to get him out of this rain." Sheba said anxiously. Felix nodded, before turning to his sister.

"Jenna can you heal him as much as you can before we move him?"

"I'll try, but my healing isn't as good as Mia's though." Jenna scouted closer to the Lemurian, a red hue enveloping her. Casting _Cool Aura_ the other adepts watched as the wounds littering Piers' body began to slowly close. The smaller ones completely closed showing new unblemished skin, the larger ones took longer to close and red scars remained in their place. In the end Jenna had to focus the majority of her attention on a large wound that ran from just above Piers' left hip to his right. It was the worst of his injuries and Jenna had to borrow energy from her dijnn to close it. Even then it would not fully close, it was so deep, but staying any longer would make Piers' condition worse.

Finally Jenna lowered her hands, sighing tiredly. "I-I'm finished." Shakily she tried to stand and was caught by Felix when her legs gave out. "Jenna!"

"I'm fine, but I only closed his wounds. There may be internal bleeding, so we better move him to the village soon."

"We have to move fast, let's go. Felix can you carry him on your back?" Isaac asked the other venus adept, who nodded quietly. They were getting ready to move out when Shade sprang forth again.

"Wait, Piers had the Teleport Lapis, that's how he got here from Lemuria." The dijnn said quickly. Sheba gently but quickly searched Piers' pockets before locating the Teleport Lapis.

After The Golden Sun had risen it had become possible to use the Teleport Lapis to teleport anywhere, as long as the person knew the place extremely well. If not you had to use the teleport pads. They had tested it right after the Golden Sun had risen, and when Piers had visited Sheba and Ivan in Contigo a month or so ago asking to borrow the lapis. The strange thing was that he had also asked them to look after his precious Lemurian ship he had left moored in the bay. Ivan had commented on the strange way that Piers' had acted to Sheba after the Mercury Adept had left using the lapis. They had not thought much of it till now however.

Helping Felix settle Piers' limp form onto his back and then forming a circle with hands linked with Sheba and Ivan holding the Teleport Lapis, Jenna held onto her brothers' arm. The two Jupiter adepts told them to picture the very center of the square in Vale as vividly as they could. Then together Sheba and Ivan poured psyenergy into the lapis and whispered _Vale_ .

Colorful light enveloped the party and when it cleared the adepts were gone.

Riyuski: I hope you guys enjoyed this ^^

Sheba & Ivan: And please don't forget to review her story!


End file.
